Recuerdos
by Tblackrose
Summary: Recuerdos, ojalá dejasen de perseguirme, de recordarme día a día lo que he hecho y lo que he perdido.


**Disclaimer: **Esta historia participa en el reto "Vida en el Distrito" del foro Hasta el Final de la Pradera.

Los Juegos del Hambre y algunos de los personajes aquí nombrados son propiedad de Suzanne Collins.

Miró por la ventana como cada día desde que me instalé en la Villa de los Vencedores, la vista no ha cambiado desde ayer: varias hileras de casas medio derruidas, la plaza con una pequeña fuente de la que hace tiempo que no sale agua, el frondoso bosque que nos rodea y el lago a la izquierda de este. Este es el distrito siete, hogar de leñadores, trepadores, recolectores, productores de papel y carpinteros, el sitio donde me crié. Sí, conozco este bosque como la palma de mi mano, cada árbol, cada fisura en su corteza y cada planta que crece en los alrededores. Antes de que fuese elegida para los Juegos del Hambre lo recorría cada día con el resto de los niños de mi edad para trabajar en aquello que necesitasen manos en aquel momento. Cortar leña, trepar a las ramas más altas para recolectar frutos, cargar madera… Pero sin duda lo que más me gustaba eran los concursos de tirar hacha. Era a lo que la mayoría de los jóvenes se dedicaban en sus pocos ratos libres y, aunque parezca inverosímil, muchas chicas también participaban. En el distrito siete nunca ha habido diferenciación por sexos, somos uno de los distritos mas pobres y por lo tanto hay que hacer todo lo posible para sobrevivir. Desde muy temprana edad si eras chico o chica te colocaban un hacha en la mano y debías de aprender a manejarte con ella. Eso fue lo que le hizo vencer hace tantos años…

El recuerdo me hace esbozar una boca sarcástica, mi padre y mi hermano mayor siempre habían estado muy orgullosos de mi habilidad para manejar el hacha, no sabían que aquello les conduciría a la muerte. ¿Por qué no podía haber sido como las demás chicas y haberse especializado en la recolección o en trepar árboles? Por muchas veces que me lo preguntase a lo largo de los años sabía la respuesta, me había fascinado el brillo metálico del filo de aquella herramienta desde que tenía memoria. A mi padre siempre le gustaba repetir la historia en todos mis cumpleaños.

- Aún me acuerdo del primer día que intentaste coger un hacha, tenías dos años y yo llegué a casa cansado de cortar leña, dejé sin cuidado el hacha en el suelo y a lo que me volví la estabas admirando. Agarraste el mango y…

- Casi te quedas sin brazo- sentenciaba su madre al llegar a aquella parte.

- El que se quedará sin brazo será su futuro marido como la enfade- agregaba siempre su hermano con tono burlón.

De eso hacía muchos años, era una época que me parecía muy lejana y no quería dejar traslucir, aunque me persiguiese día a día.

Agarro mi abrigo y salgo como una tromba de casa intentando borrar esas imágenes de mi mente. Paseo tranquilamente hasta llegar a la plaza del pueblo donde hay un par de tenderetes con comida y animales a precios exorbitantes. La gente que me encuentro a mi paso se aparta de mí y algunos me hacen un gesto con la cabeza. Sin duda pretenden que sea un signo de respeto, pero sé que en el fondo lo que sienten es miedo. Ese es único afecto que puedo esperar de todas las personas que alguna vez formaron parte de lo que llamaba hogar. Y como cada vez que bajó aquí, me siento sola, completamente sola.

Claro que la gente es amable conmigo, incluso aquellas familias de cuyos hijos he sido mentora y han fallecido en la arena. Me traen comida a casa y me invita a sus fiestas, pero sé que todo eso es simple cortesía porque pesar de esto la soledad crece ami alrededor. Pasamos buenos ratos pero, ¿puedo confiar en ellos? ¿Estarían dispuestos a dar la cara o su vida por mí? ¿Puedo contarles mis problemas, mis miedos? Sé lo que están pensando: Fíjate en ella, que suerte tiene, toda la vida arreglada viviendo entre lujos que nosotros jamás tendremos. Aunque es una pena lo de su familia…

Mis pies me llevan al río dejando el mercado atrás, me siento en la orilla y contemplo el movimiento de las aguas tranquilas. Me relaja, hace que me olvide por un rato de todo. Hay un grupo diverso de niños lavando la ropa, algunos se cansan pronto de la tarea y se dedican a salpicar a los demás.

- Hola señora Manson- me sobresalta una voz por detrás.

- Samir, ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que me llames Johana?- le reprochó al niño pequeño y delgaducho que tengo ante mí.

- Pero mi papá me dice que es usted una persona importante y que tengo que mostrar respeto- Samir suelta esa retahíla de palabras de sopetón como si se las supiese de memoria.- ¿Va a ir a practicar el tiro de hacha?- me pregunta antes de que pueda responder nada respecto a la frase de antes.

Suspiro, hace mucho que conozco a Samir, desde que en uno de mis devenires sin rumbó llegue a esta orilla. Puedo contemplar el bosque también desde aquí, es una vista preciosa. Casi todos los niños me conocen de la tele, pero ninguno hasta Samir había tenido las agallas de hablar conmigo. A sus nueve años es un chico muy espabilado, que de no haber tenido que dejar la escuela para empezar a recolectar frutos, hubiese llegado a ser brillante. Después de mantener unas cuantas conversaciones frívolas me pidió que le hiciese una demostración con el hacha. Me negué a ello, pero es un chico muy insistente y todos los días intenta convencerme de que vuelva a blandir un hacha.

- Samir, ya te he dicho que no volveré a practicar el tiro con hacha.

- Pero, ¿por qué señorita Manson? Todo el mundo dice que era usted fantástica y además mis amigos tendrían mucha envidia si se lo cuento.

- Lo siento hoy no, pero quizás otro día.

Al final había optado por decirle aquello porque parecía aplacarlo un poco, hasta el día siguiente. Y en efecto, satisfecho con la respuesta se fue dónde estaba su hermana que me miraba con cierto recelo. No era el único que se preguntaba por qué ya no practicaba o me presentaba a algún concurso de tiró, pero lo que él y nadie podían llegar a entender era que esa habilidad no fue para mí lo que me salvó de morir en la arena, sino que fue lo que me sentenció. Por eso miró con añoranza por la ventana todos los días, por eso paseo por la plaza y camino hasta el rió. Para huir de los recuerdos, de las voces, que me susurran que daba igual que yo estuviese viva y hubiese sobrevivido a los Juegos del Hambre. Porque fue eso mismo lo que me mató a mi familia, a todos aquellos que yo quería, lo que me mató por dentro.


End file.
